Raesvelger
full name Raesvelger Gunnarsen (thats his real name how stupid) age unknown even to him, he may have literally forgotten. appears to be in early 50's but has always looked kinda old The Death titan - the Big Bad. Playby is Mads Mikkelsen tumblr tag playlist other playlist Abilities *vaguely defined omniscience *shadowmancy *basically a psychological terrorist *horrifying with a battle axe generally a scary viking in the field *being death, he's decisive about humans' right to live; takes and regenerates life as he sees fit *ridiculous cook, great at tablescapes Important Relationships *favorite pastimes include watching the queen conquer/general elevation of potential phoenixes; has a knack for scoping out future titans, as in the case of Antiope and Jackie, and exceptional humans, as in the case of Morgan (also important to note he is a polyamorous queer trashcan) *complicated frankly weird continued relationship with first project and ex-lover Antiope; has many fewer reservations about her than she has about him *guardian and murderdad to project two, Jackie *in a loyal, domestic but fairly open romantic relationship with his accountant and third project, Morgan *father to Rikke (with Antiope) and Liese (with Morgan) *friend and employer of Lee Moss *employer not friend of Saul Ballard and Dev Lall *former employer of The Twins, they probably also smooched *former friend and employer of Roxis and Auberon, now very imbalanced rivals *former employer NEVER FRIEND of Able *friend to Vera and patron of her museum/gallery SPV Chronology *born in (secret) denmark to incredibly unremarkable lower middle class parents with a million younger siblings he doesnt even remember their stupid names *got involved in the scandinavian underbelly gang scene, became invaluable as a highly effective executioner and climbed the ranks *leadership of the gang faltered and the organization fell to ruin, velger got out of dodge with a lARGE sum of money; uses this money to travel and get himself some goddam culture *ascends to titanhood in florence, italy when a guy drops his gum too close to michaelangelo's david and velger decides its time for him to die *finds antiope in morocco, picks her up on his motorcycle and for some unfathomable reason she wants to trot the globe with him *things are awesome until she realizes half the stuff he does is Not Ok and gets outta there *he putzes around until his eyes settle on the City cos if its good enough for Antiope it's good enough for him *he starts pulling minor strings early on and ascends out of the rubble left by the Suns regime as the king of the City underworld and the Big Bad of superverse with a monopoly on sin, vice and bad juju *has Jackie Ripper as a minor antagonistic thorn in his side until he sees potential and asks him to join instead of try and beat; acquires jackie as a ward and becomes a willing father figure *takes offense to the tactics of arc villain Vatican Towers and emerges to battle, defeat and ultimately behead him *this is viewed publicly and even caught on film; the League takes opportunity to try to convict and incarcerate him for good - Velger hires Lee Moss as his attorney and Raesvelger v. The City is a fiasco which leaves public opinion of the League with a lot to be desired after lee's successful smear campaign. Velger is charged with minor misdemeanors, pays bail and hosts a grandiose blood drive to fulfill his community service sentence. antiope is so pissed she hunts a species to extinction *Roxis, one of velger's main men, starts gettin handsy with the underworld throne and starts to assemble a coup *antiope comes for one of her visits and she decides to grace his bedroom again for what ever weird reason but Rikke happens *this weird new age cat lady Eden manages to invade velger's dreamspace and plant in his head an alternate reality where he's a normal dude called Helmut Niehaus who'd been in a coma and dreamed he was raesvelger THIS FUCKS HIM UP he loses time and reality and sleeps all the time and jackie is upset; jackie finds eden and ends the hold she has on velger, velger wakes up and once informed of her super banal motivations and general stupidity he gets mad and he and jackie kill 'er *once velger wakes up he does massive spring cleaning including kicking Roxis and Auberon's asses THE HECK TO JAIL by handing them over to the league, taking their henchmen The Twins as his own and chasing Able out of town she was his least favorite employee anyway *sees Morgan in a club and his interest is piqued; asks her to be his accountant/bookie also has hearts in his eyes *assembles Morgan and Jackie and Lee Moss as his personal cabinet at the top of the Underworld, Morgan begins the process of ascension to stone cold queendom and also becomes velger's girlfriend what sort of women are these (lee moss called it) *Morgan and Velger have a daughter, Liese *after jackie accidentally kills Patton, velger gives him a precision strike pep talk about being violence incarnate and jackie ascends further to become the Chaos Titan mazel tov *velger assists jackie in planning a highly operatic murder spree that goes off more or less without a hitch *jackie just gets crazier and crazier and gets WAY OUT OF CONTROL and starts DEFYING HIS MURDERDAD TO THE GENERAL DETRIMENT OF THE CITY so velger withdraws his protection and decides to let him spiral into the ground cos death's a douchebag *patton kills jackie and velger carries his body home, cries bologna tears and is generally way more sad about it than he thought he'd be this totally sucks *jackie is resurrected and comes home like he's gonna eat crow but velger is just really happy to see him frick these guys SPV: GW Chronology *HEEERE HE IIIIIIS *THE BIGGEST DOUCHE OF THE UUUUUUNIVEEEERSE *IN THE WHOLE GALAXY *THERES NO BIGGER DOUCHE THAN YOUUUUUU *YOUVE REACHED THE TOP *THE PINNACLE OF DOUUUCHEDOOOOM *GOOD GOIN DOOUUUUCHE *ALL YOUR DREAMS HAVE COME TRUEEEEEE Category:Titans